memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed Dixon Hill characters
Gunman If the Gunman's name is , should he not be listed on this page?--AndreMcKay 16:59, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :I went ahead and removed him. He was named, so this isn't the right list for him to be on.--AndreMcKay 23:32, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry for not replying earlier: Johnny was listed here, just with a link to his own page, because he was not credited as but as "Gunman" in . If someone missed his name in the episode and would look at the end credits, he wouldn't find the guy, that is why the link to the page was kept here. --Jörg 23:41, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :::OK, that makes sense. Is there a MA policy on unnamed characters?--AndreMcKay 23:59, 8 September 2006 (UTC) News vendor The news vendor played by Dick Miller is clearly named in the episode by Picard, as "Mac" or "Mack". See the evidence here. I think we should create a page to him instead of listing the character as "unnamed". -- Ltarex 18:02, 21 September 2011 (CET) :The script refers to the character as "Vendor". "Mac" can be used as a form of address when the person's name is not known according to this definition, so it likely was not his name.--31dot 16:19, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Looking at the actual script , (the link you provided is a transcription from the episode, not the script), Picard actually calls the Vendor "Joe", although it looks like that was not said in the episode. I'll add it as a Background note.--31dot 16:25, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Nicky's girls THE BRUNETTE IS NAMED TRACEY FRAKES! A cousin! �� :If what "Tracey" has posted in this post is true, we ought to leave it (but not formatted as it is currently). But I doubt this person would check their IP address automatic talk page for replies. Could someone who knows how confirm? --LauraCC (talk) 17:38, April 9, 2017 (UTC) ::The brunette is Tracey Frakes. 100% positive because I am The Tracey Frakes who got paid to be on set those three days and had fun meeting my cousin Jonathan. So please don't erase this again. ::: This is too random to be so harshly doubted or treated as a hoax. Any and all documentation/photos that can be provided to support this are welcome, otherwise we need to consider this, rather than always chasing off people who might actually help provide inside information. --Alan (talk) 13:21, February 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::I had the chance to ask Jonathan Frakes himself on 29 June 2019 at the ComicCon Germany in Stuttgart and showed him the screenshot of this woman. His comment on this was "I don't have a cousin Tracey and don't know this woman." The call sheets and production reports of First Contact don't reveal any name of the background characters and are listing Nicky's girls only as "Nicky's Chicks". -- Tom (talk) 17:14, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :Well, you can't get more official than that... --LauraCC (talk) 17:13, July 19, 2019 (UTC)